Mai's Complicated, Secret Life Pt 2
by sassykins11261
Summary: I'm so sorry that this is so late! Plz forgive me! It's the same as before. It might not make sense though.
1. Chapter 1

**Sassykins11261: Here's chapter 13 you guys! Sorry for the delay! **

**I do not own Ghost Hunt **

**"..." speaking a different language **

"..." Speaking normal

**Chapter 13 **

Previously on Ma's Complicated, Secret Life. . .

**(Recap) **

**I knew that they were going to have questions and if we keep ignoring them they're going to get suspicious. So, we have to answer them soon, and hope for the best. . . **

We were all gathered around a warm fire outside in the forest. Tonight was the night my-I mean-the humans will find out about my family and it's history. _I just hope it goes well_, I thought.

"Welcome, family and for the very first time, outsiders." My father began. "Tonight, we will share our family's secrets and history, and we trust that all of you outsiders will keep this night in your memory till your graves." To my side, I saw Masako and Ayako slightly stiffen. They looked at me and I could see the question and worry in their eyes. I just gave them a warm smile and looked back to my father. "Now, to start from the very beginning, our oldest elder, my grandfather, will tell the tale. Selena."

"Yes father?"

"Could you translate for your friends?"

"Of course father." I looked over my friends and sat in the middle of all of them so they could equally hear me.

**"Estamos hoy aquí, con un objetivo principal." **

"What did he say?" Ayako asked. "We stand here today with one goal."

**"Velar por los mortales, y para mantener el equilibrio en el mundo." **

"To watch the mortals, and to keep balance in the world." I whispered.

**"Desde el principio del tiempo, nuestro pueblo ha estado observando durante los mortales y mantener la Tierra a salvo." **

"Since the beginning of time, our people have been watching the mortals and keeping the Earth safe." I said.

And for the rest of the time, our story has been told. For the first time, outsiders know about how we battled to keep Earth and it's people safe. How our family is the royal kingdom that once lived on the moon. How that my family rules the Moon kingdom from Earth and how we take trips to our home to see how things are going. I could see that everybody was astonshied to finally know about my family. I could definately see it in Naru's eyes even though his face didn't show.

And once the story was done and the fire had gone out. All of us went to bed...


	2. Chapter 2

**Sassykins11261: Here's chapter 13 you guys! Sorry for the delay! **

**I do not own Ghost Hunt **

**"..." speaking a different language **

"..." Speaking normal

**Chapter 14**

Previously on Ma's Complicated, Secret Life. . .

**(Recap) **

**After our family story was told, everyone went to bed. . .**

The next morning, my brother, his friends, my uncles and I (well, mainly them, me just in the background enjoying the entertainment) were in the sun room. The room was white surrounded by wood and big, huge glass windows, and sliding glass doors. The ceiling was very high above, and hanging was a big fan. The room was big in person, and in the room were straw chairs and love seats, ham micks, chairs that swiveled and some instruments. Drums, acoustics and bongos. The room was filled with warm, comforting air. Through the glass, you could see the forest that surrounded the house. You could also see the huge river down by the swimming area.

We were just about to sing a song when my younger sisters, Devilena, Angelina, Mother, Father and the SPR gang came in through the entrance sliding glass door. "Well, what is going on in here?" My mother asked in her low, soft as thunder voice. "We were just about to sing Pompeii." My brother said. "Would you like to join?" Ian asked. My siblings and both my parents looked at each other. Mother, Ahni and Angelina gave out a little laugh behind their palm. "We'd love too." My father answered.

Once my family sat down, my friends just stood there, not knowing what to do. I got up and walked over to Naru. I tugged on his black sleeve and said, "Sit with me." in a calm, quiet voice, as I dragged him back to where I sat. Not waiting for his answer. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Masako fuming with anger and jealousy. I inwardly sighed. _Must we keep on continuing this idiotic, child 's play because of jealousy?_, I thought. _  
_

_She will come to her senses soon sister,_ My brother's voice said in my thoughts. I looked over at him and gave him a smile. As for the rest that were standing, Ahni walked over to John and Monk and took them to where she sat, sitting in between them. Maritza did the same with Masako and Ayako and took them to her which was right next to where Ahni sat. Then, Noemi was last, and she took Lin back to her sitting place. But, instead of sitting next to him, she sat on his lap. Lin, who didn't know what to do, just sat there, with a confused look on his face. But in the end, just like everyone else, relaxed and let Noemi do what she wanted. I could already tell there was something going on with them. I let the thought hang for another time and listened in on the talking going around.

"So, what are we doing?" Ayako asked with a confused look on her face.

"We do this from time to time and sing songs. It brings us closer and let's out stress and anger. Anything negative gets released from our bodies." Maritza explained. Ayako's mouth formed an 'o'.

"Is there a list of songs you pick from?" Monk asked. All of us just shook our heads.

"We mostly just sing songs that are in our hearts." Ahni said.

"You don't have to sing along, you can just watch us and see and experience the magic." Ian said with a smile on his face.

"Relax and just watch, K?" I said. SPR just nodded their heads in content, waiting for us to begin.

"Sean?" I said, catching my brother's attention.

"Would you like to start?" Sean nodded his head and went to grab the big drum and it's hitting stick (I don't know what it's called), rolling it over to his seat.

**"Pompeii" (I do not own this song) **

**Everybody:Eh-eh-o eh-o [6x]**

**Sean:I was left to my own devices**  
**Many days fell away with nothing to show**

**And the walls kept tumbling down**  
**In the city that we love**  
**Great clouds roll over the hills**  
**Bringing darkness from above**

**Sean hits his drum once**

**Sean:But if you close your eyes,**  
**Does it almost feel like**  
**Nothing changed at all?**  
**And if you close your eyes,**  
**Does it almost feel like**  
**You've been here before?**  
**How am I gonna be an optimist about this?**  
**How am I gonna be an optimist about this?**

**We were caught up and lost in all of our vices**  
**In your pose as the dust settled around us**

**And the walls kept tumbling down**  
**In the city that we love**  
**Great clouds roll over the hills**  
**Bringing darkness from above **

**Sean hits his drum 11 times**

**Sean:But if you close your eyes,**  
**Does it almost feel like**  
**Nothing changed at all?**  
**And if you close your eyes,**  
**Does it almost feel like**  
**You've been here before?**  
**How am I gonna be an optimist about this?**  
**How am I gonna be an optimist about this?**

**Everybody:Eh-eh-o eh-o [4x]**

**Oh where do we begin?**  
**The rubble or our sins?**  
**Oh oh where do we begin?**  
**The rubble or our sins?**

**And the walls kept tumbling down**  
**In the city that we love**  
**Great clouds roll over the hills**  
**Bringing darkness from above **

**Sean hits his drum 11 times**

**But if you close your eyes,**  
**Does it almost feel like**  
**Nothing changed at all?**  
**And if you close your eyes,**  
**Does it almost feel like**  
**You've been here before?**  
**How am I gonna be an optimist about this?**  
**How am I gonna be an optimist about this?**

**If you close your eyes, does it almost feel like nothing changed at all?**

**Everybody:Eh-eh-o eh-o [8x] **

**End. . . **

Once the song was done, I felt so much better. I felt as if all the weight I've been carrying has been lifted off my shoulders.

"That was amazing!" Ayako exclaimed with Monk agreeing with her.

"I must admit, that was quit a performance." John said.

"Do you sing more, or was that the only one?" Masako asked.

"We sing many songs in a row until all of us are satisfied." Father said.

"Sean you are a great singer." Ayako said, smiling flirtatiously.

"Thank you, but I disagree with you. I say Selena has the most amazing voice amongst all of us. You should hear her." I instantly blushed when all eyes turned to me.

"You should sing a song, Mai-er-Selena." Monk said, stumbling on my name. I raised my hand and shook my head.

"How about we sing another group song, Sean?" My brother got the hint and started to get up, putting the gigantic drum back. He returned with a smooth, black electric guitar for me and another guitar with the England flag on it.

**"Alone Together" (Fall Out Boys) **

**I don't know where you're going  
But do you got room for one more troubled soul?  
I don't know where I'm going  
But I don't think I'm coming home and I said  
I'll check in tomorrow if I don't wake up dead  
This is the road to ruin  
And we're starting at the end**

Say yeah (yeah!)  
Let's be alone together (yeah)  
We could stay young forever (yeah)  
Scream it from the top of your lungs, lungs, lungs  
Say yeah (yeah!)  
Let's be alone together (yeah)  
We could stay young forever (yeah)  
We'll stay young, young, young, young, young.

Uh, uh, uh, uh-oh  
Uh, uh, uh, uh-oh  
Uh, uh, uh, uh-oh  
Uh, uh, uh, uh-oh

You cut me off, I lost my track  
It's not my fault, I'm a maniac  
It's not funny anymore, no it's not

My heart is like a stallion  
They love it more when it's broke in  
Do you wanna feel beautiful?  
Do you wanna? Yeah!

I'm outside the door, invite me in  
So we can go back and play pretend  
I'm on deck, yeah, I'm up next  
Tonight I'm high as a private jet

'Cause I don't know where you're going  
But do you got room for one more troubled soul?  
I don't know where I'm going  
But I don't think I'm coming home and I said  
I'll check in tomorrow if I don't wake up dead  
This is the road to ruin  
And we're starting at the end

Say yeah (yeah!)  
Let's be alone together (yeah)  
We could stay young forever (yeah)  
Scream it from the top of your lungs, lungs, lungs  
Say yeah (yeah!)  
Let's be alone together (yeah)  
We could stay young forever (yeah)  
We'll stay young, young, young, young, young.

Uh, uh, uh, uh-oh  
Uh, uh, uh, uh-oh  
Uh, uh, uh, uh-oh  
Uh, uh, uh, uh-oh

My heart is like a stallion  
They love it more when it's broke in  
Do you wanna feel beautiful?  
Do you wanna? Yeah!

I'm outside the door, invite me in  
So we can go back and play pretend  
I'm on deck, yeah, I'm up next  
Tonight I'm high as a private jet.

Yeah (yeah)  
Let's be alone together (yeah)  
We could stay young forever (yeah)  
Scream it from the top of your lungs, lungs, lungs  
Say yeah (yeah!)  
Let's be alone together (yeah)  
We could stay young forever (yeah)  
We'll stay young, young, young, young, young.

I don't know where you're going  
But do you got room for one more troubled soul?  
I don't know where I'm going  
But I don't think I'm coming home and I said  
I'll check in tomorrow if I don't wake up dead  
This is the road to ruin  
And we started at the end. . . 

"Wow, that was amazing!" Monk exclaimed.

"You should hear Selena Sing." Maritza said. I looked at her and shook my head, eyes sharp.

"Maybe we should wait-"

"Too late!" My brother said, interrupting me.

Everyone was looking at me, eyes daring. Finally, I let out a small sigh and smiled.

"Okay, what song?" I asked.

"Inner Universe!"

"Inner Universe?" Naru said.

"Inner Universe is only Mother and Selena." Sean explained. And with that, everything went still and silent. Everyone waiting for the song to start. . .

**"Inner Universe" (Origa) **

** Maaa-o-eh. . . Maaa-a-o-aah-ah. Maaa-o-eh. Maaa-a-o-aah-ah. **

**Selena: Angely i demony kruzhili nado mnoj**

**Razbivali ternii i zvyozdnye puti***

**Ne znaet schast'ya tol'ko tot,**

**Kto ego zova ponyat' ne smog... **

**Mother:Mana du vortes, **

**Mana du vortes! **

**Aeria gloris, **

**aeria gloris! **

**Mana du vortes, **

**mana du vortes! **

**Aeria gloris, **

**aeria gloris! **

**Selena:I am Calling Calling now, Spirits rise and falling**

**Soboj ostat'sya dol'she...**

**Calling Calling, in the depth of longing**

**Soboj ostat'sya dol'she... **

**Mana du vortes, **

**Mana du vortes! **

**Aeria gloris,**

**aeria gloris! **

**Mana du vortes, **

**mana du vortes! **

**Aeria gloris, **

**aeria gloris!**

**Selena:Stand alone... Where was life when it had a meaning...**

**Stand alone... Nothing's real anymore and...**

**...Beskonechnyj beg...**

**Poka zhiva ya mogu starat'sya na letu ne upast',**

**Ne razuchit'sya mechtat'...lyubit'...**

**...Beskonechnyj beg...**

**Mother:Calling Calling, For the place of knowing**

**There's more that what can be linked**

**Calling Calling, Never will I look away**

**For what life has left for me**

**Yearning Yearning, for what's left of loving**

**Selena&Mother:Soboj ostat'sya dol'she...**

**Calling Calling now, Spirits rise and falling**

**Soboj ostat'sya dol'she...**

**Calling Calling, in the depth of longing**

**Soboj ostat'sya dol'she...**

**Mother:Mana du vortes, **

**Mana du vortes! **

**Aeria gloris,**

**aeria gloris! **

**Mana du vortes, **

**mana du vortes! **

**Aeria gloris, **

**aeria gloris. . .**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sassykins11261: Here's chapter 13 you guys! Sorry for the delay! **

**I do not own Ghost Hunt **

**"..." speaking a different language **

"..." Speaking normal

**Chapter 15**

Previously on Ma's Complicated, Secret Life. . .

**(Recap) **

**Selena and her mother just got done singing a duet. . . **

"Wow Mai-oops. Uh-"

"It's ok Ayako, you can just call me Mai if your more comfortable." I said, giving Ayako a small smile. Ayako returned one back to me, grateful that she can call me by that name. I began to sit down in my seat when Monk spoke up.

"What are you guys gonna sing next?"

"Why don't we let the younger ones pick?" Mother said in her low, soft voice. I smiled at my Mother and looked towards my younger siblings. They were whispering amongst each other. Then they stopped and they all looked at me and Jeremy. Jeremy is one of the family's long-time friends like Ian. I looked side-to-side wondering what my sisters were up to.

"We want Selena and Jeremy to sing 'Love is an open door.'" Maritza said smiling.

"But Maritza, I just sang with Mother." I said.

"We know, but we really love hearing you sing." Noemi defended. Ahni nodded in agreement with her sisters.

"I think all of us do." She said to me. There was silence. And I realized. . .

_No one is protesting this. . . _I thought.

"Wait!"

_Thank goodness. . . _I thought in relief.

"Selena can't sing this song because it's not her part." My brother explained. It was silent for a moment. Kind of awkward.

"I'll sing." Angel said. I looked to my sister with a shocked face. I then smiled, appriciating what she was doing. Everyone was silent, not knowing what to say.

"That can work." Sean said. We all laughed at what he said. We then became silent as we watched Jeremy and my sister walk into the circle.

_I don't know why, but I feel like Naru and I have become closer. Litterally. _

I looked to the side and saw that the small space between me and Naru was nonexistent. We were so close that our whole side of our bodies were touching. My heart sped and my face went hot but I didn't say anything, just watched the performance.

**Love is an open door Lyrics (I do Not own!) **

_**Angelina: Okay, can I just, say something crazy?**_

_**Jeremy: I love crazy!**_

_**Angelina: All my life has been a series of doors in my face**_

_**And then suddenly I bump into you**_

_**Jeremy: I was thinking the same thing! 'Cause like**_

_**I've been searching my whole life to find my own place**_

_**And maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue**_

_**Angelina: But with you...**_

_**Jeremy: But with you**_

_**Jeremy: I found my place...**_

_**Angelina: I see your face...**_

_**Both: And it's nothing like I've ever known before!**_

_**Love is an open door!**_

_**Love is an open door!**_

_**Love is an open door!**_

_**Angelina: With you!**_

_**Jeremy: With you!**_

_**Angelina: With you!**_

_**Jeremy: With you!**_

_**Both: Love is an open door...**_

_**Jeremy: I mean it's crazy...**_

_**Angelina: What?**_

_**Jeremy: We finish each other's—**_

_**Angelina: Sandwiches! **_

I can see that everyone had a smile on their face or laughing from what Angel had just said. Even Noll had a hint of a smile. And Lin!

_**Jeremy: That's what I was gonna say!**_

_**Angelina: I've never met someone-**_

_**Both: Who thinks so much like me!**_

_**Jinx! Jinx again!**_

_**Our mental synchronization**_

_**Can have but one explanation**_

_**Jeremy: You-**_

_**Angelina: And I-**_

_**Jeremy: Were-**_

_**Angelina: Just-**_

_**Both: Meant to be!**_

_**Angelina: Say goodbye...**_

_**Jeremy: Say goodbye... **_

At this point Jeremy grabbed my Angel's hand and swung her around inside the circle.

_He's pretending to dance with me__. . . _

I felt Naru tense beside me when Jeremy looked straight at me.

_Is Naru actually jealous? _

_**Both: To the pain of the past**_

_**We don't have to feel it anymore!**_

_**Love is an open door!**_

_**Love is an open door!**_

_**Life can be so much more!**_

_**Angelina: With you!**_

_**Jeremy: With you!**_

_**Angelina: With you!**_

_**Jeremy: With you!**_

_**Both: Love is an open door...**_

_**Jeremy: Can I say something crazy?**_

_**Will you marry me?**_

_**Angelina: Can I say something even crazier? Yes! **_

When we ended, there were claps of hands and laughter that filled the room. Jeremy was still holding me around the waist. My heart sped up just a bit at the touch of his hands on me. I didn't know what to do so I just stayed there.

"Another song, another song!" Noemi screamed jumping up and down on Lin's lap. My family chuckled at Noemi's cuteness.

"What do you want to sing?" Father asked.

"Do you wanna build a snowman!" All three of my sisters shouted happily. We all laughed. Naru, Lin and everyone else looked very confused at everyone's exitement with singing.

"Singing is very important to our Lunar kingdom. It's like air for us. It's always fresh, we can die without it." I whispered to Naru when my three sisters were getting to sing.

They were so cute singing. They even made Ayako and Masako cry when it came to the sad part.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sassykins11261: Here's chapter 13 you guys! Sorry for the delay! **

**I do not own Ghost Hunt **

**"..." speaking a different language **

"..." Speaking normal

**Chapter 16**

Previously on Ma's Complicated, Secret Life. . .

**(Recap) **

**Selena's younger sisters just got done singing their song. . . **

**For the first time in forever reprise lyrics**

**Angelina: You don't have to protect me. I'm not afraid!**

**Please don't shut me out again.**

**Please don't slam the door.**

**You don't have to keep your distance anymore**

**'Cause for the first time in forever,**

**I finally understand**

**For the first time in forever,**

**We can fix this hand in hand**

**We can head down this mountain together!**

**You don't have to live in fear...**

**Cause for the first time in forever**

**I will be right here**

**Selena: Angel,**

**Please go back home**

**Your life awaits**

**Go enjoy the sun-**

**And open up the gates**

**Angelina: Yeah, but —**

**Selena: I know!**

**You mean well, but leave me be**

**Yes, I'm alone but I'm alone and free!**

**Just stay away and you'll be safe from me**

**Angelina: Actually we're not**

**Selena: What do you mean you're not?**

**Angelina: I get the feeling you don't know**

**Selena: What do I not know?**

**Angelina: Arendelle's in deep, deep, deep, deep...**

**Snow**

**Selena: What?**

**Angelina: You've kind of set off an eternal winter... everywhere.**

**Selena: Everywhere?**

**Angelina: It's okay, you can just unfreeze it!**

**Selena: No, I can't.**

**I — I don't know how!**

**Angelina: Sure you can! I know you can!**

**`Cause for the first time in forever,**

**Selena: Oh**

**I'm such a fool!**

**I can't be free!**

**Angelina: You don't have to be afraid...**

**Selena: No escape from the storm inside of me!**

**Angelina: We can work this out together!**

**Selena: I can't control the curse!**

**Angelina: We'll reverse the storm you've made**

**Selena: Angel, please, you'll only make it worse!**

**Angelina: Don't panic!**

**Selena: There's so much fear!**

**Angelina: We'll make the sun shine bright!**

**Selena: You're not safe here!**

**Angelina: We can face this thing together!**

**Selena: No!**

**Angelina: We can change this winter weather!**

**Selena: AHHHHH...**

**Angelina: And everything will be all right...**

**Selena: I CAN'T!. . . **

With the last song sung, we all went out into the forest to swim. Even the humans. We got to a huge clearing with a big waterfall and a pond with clean, clear water.

"Mai?"

"Yes?" I turned to see Ayako and the others come stand in front of me.

"What are we doing here?"

"We come here to swim, or practice our powers, or hunt."

"Hunt!?" Ayako, Monk and John screamed at what my sister Maritza said.

"Yes, hunt. We can live off of anythings blood. But, we feed on old or sick animals." At that SPR visibly relaxed. Maritza and myself snickered behind our hands.

Today felt so relaxing. Maritza and Noemi were swimming with Mother and Father. While I was teaching Ahni how to control water (for those of you who have seen Avatar: the last airbender, it's like water-bending). Sean was with his friends and Devilena and Angelina were watching Mother, Father and the girls. Ahni was making good progress and trying to freeze it when Naru and the rest came over.

"Ahni can control water?" Monk asked.

"All of us can. We all have the same abilities." At this time, Noemi came running over to Lin and jumped in his arms. Not thinking, Lin just caught her.

"So, all of you have the ability to control water?" Naru asked.

"Not just water." Noemi said, catching Lin's attention.

"What else can you control?"

"Earth, fire, water and wind." I said answering Lin's question.

"But wind is the hardest one of all. It takes years to master it." I nodded my head to what Sean had said.

"It's true. It took a thousand years for Sean and I to finally control the wind element. That's why none of the younger ones have four elements. Wind is the last one to learn." I said. Suddenly, I heard something in the forest behind us. I turned around, my (invisible) ears twitching. I sniffed the wind and relaxed, noticing the scent. I turned around to a confused SPR.

**"Selena, tengo buenas noticias para ti y tus amigos!" **My grandmother said coming out of the forest.

"What did she say?" Ayako asked.

"She says that she has good news for us." My brother said.

Once my grandmother was near us she smiled big and bright for all of us.

**"¿Qué es, abuela?" **

**"Tu abuelo y los el ancianos hablaron anoche y habían hecho éstos." **Grandmother held up six necklaces with silver chains and a dark, blue lunar stone. We all looked at the necklaces in amazement.

**"¿Qué son ellos, abuela?" **Sean and I asked.

**"Estos collares son para los seres el los humanos."**

"What did she say?" Masako asked behind her sleeve.

"She said that the necklaces are for you. . ."

"Us? . ." SPR whispered questionatly.

**"¿Qué hacen?" **I asked.

**"Estos collares dar a sus seres humanos las competencias de las personas Celestiales." **Both Sean and I looked at each other with our mouths slightly a jarred.

**"Abuela, es eso incluso posible?" **I asked in a whisper.

**"Si, si." **She said, bobbing her head up and down fast.

"Mai, what is your grandma saying?" I was too dumbfounded to answer Ayako from the shock I was in right now.

"She's saying that those necklaces give you the power of our people, once you put them on that is." SPR looked at one another as shocked about the news as I was.

"How is this done? What powers are we given, exactly?" Naru asked in his low voice. And for the first time, I realized that Naru and I barely had space between us at the moment. My grandmother looked at Naru with a confused face.

**"Selena, ¿qué dijo tu compañero?" **I blushed at my grandmother calling Naru my mate when she asked what he said. I sighed as I pinched the bringde of my nose before translating, ignoring the little comment of Naru being my mate from grandmother.

**"El dijo, ¿cómo se hace esto? También dijo, qué poderes se les da." **My grandmother smiled as she was putting the necklaces SPR. All of them looked at the necklaces in curiosity.

**"Por un lado, van a ser capaces de entender el idioma que hablamos." **Monk, Ayako and John looked up surprisingly.

"I can understand what she's saying!" Ayako screamed.

**"También pueden hablar las lenguas que hablamos." **

"This is so fasinating." John said. Then, John looked up to my grandmother and walked over to her, giving her a sweet smile.

**"Gracias por confiar en nosotros con tales poderes, echar de menos. " **My grandmother returned the smile and watched as Lin walked up to her.

**"Todos estamos muy agradecidos, les puedo asegurar." **My grandmother gave out a sweet laugh.

**"Todos ustedes son muy bienvenidos. Pero, por favor, llámeme abuela." **SPR smiled at my grandmother at what she had said.

"What else can the necklaces do, grandma?" Monk asked, holding his necklace in his hands.

"It gives you the power to control all the elements as we can. But you have to be taught by the ones who've mastered all the elements." Sean and I looked at each other from the corner of our eyes, knowing _who _was going to teach them.

"You can also fly and change into many, many things like the rest of us."

"We can fly?!" Monk and Ayako asked in unison.

"But, you have to be taught first. You can't just be a professional automatically."

"And we will be the ones teaching you." I said, Sean and myself both stepping up.

"Just you two?" Naru asked.

"Yes, mainly us. But, we will have help from the others." Sean explained.

"How will this work?" Lin said, still carrying Noemi in his arms. Noemi patted his cheek to catch his attention. Which worked.

"First we have to see which powers you succeed in and which you lack." Lin's eyes widened in surprise at how Noemi knows so much even though she was very young. Lin looked up at me, silently asking if my sister was right. I nodded my head, smiling lightly.

/ /

We told everyone of what grandfather did for my friends. Mother and Father agreed that Sean and I will be the main teachers. My uncles, Ahni, Maritza, Noemi, Angelina and Devilena (Devilena being ordered with Father using her nickname 'Elsa') all asked if they could help with teaching. The next day we began with lessons. We were in the forest again. SPR was lined up while the 'teachers' were also lined up. Sean and I circled SPR, sniffing the air around them. We walked back to my family and stared at my friends.

"Hi." I said into the silence. Some gave out a small chuckle.

"Well, let me start by saying this." I began.

"Never in my couple thousand years of teaching did I ever think that I would be teaching-"

"Mortals."

"Elsa!" I said in a stern voice, giving her a sharp look. Else just looked at the humans with a death glare, her arms crossed over her chest in response.

"Please excuse my younger sister, she's not very fond of humans." Sean explained.

"Who wouldn't, they're the cause of wars and they give off a putrid smell-ow!" I hid a small smile behind my palm from the sight of Angel stomping on Elsa's foot from her comment. In return, Elsa growled low in the back of her throat.

"Anyway! To start off, we're going to show you how to transform into your beast." Sean said.

"Our beasts?" SPR questioned.

"Yes, your beast. It's what we all have." Elsa said with a threatening tone.

"To demonstrate, Ahni, Maritza and Noemi will transform. Girls?" Ahni and the girls walked into the middle for everyone to see. First, was Ahni. She got on her hands and knees and started to shake like an animal shaking off it's fur. And not long after, there was an orange Jaguar in her place. Next, was Maritza and Noemi. They as well shook like animals. And in their place were two orange Jaguars just like Ahni. SPR looked at my sisters in amazement and I could tell they were doubting that they could do that.

"Alright, your turn, _humans_." Elsa said in a sneer, showing her fangs.

"Wait-I don't think I can do that." Ayako said, pointing to my sisters. I walked up and put my hand on Elsa's arm.

"Be patient Elsa." I whispered. Elsa just rolled her eyes and huffed out a breath. I walked over to Ayako.

"Here, get on your hands and knees." Ayako followed my directions with no problems so far, so I went on. "Now, pretend your an animal shaking off it's fur. Start with your head then mover your way down the body." Ayako hesitated at first, having doubts again, but did as I told her. Soon, a reddish wolf took Ayako's place. The wolf stood still.

"Good job!"

"Fantastic!"

"Not bad for a first timer."

The wolf looked up at me. I nodded and the wolf went off to the body of water. After a moment of staring at it's reflection, the wolf started to run around in circles trying to look at it's body. Sean and I ran to the wolf, trying to calm her down.

"Whoa, Ayako! Calm down. It's ok." No matter what I said, nothing worked. Then Sean spoke up, and grabbed the wolf's muzzle. Making the animal look into his green eyes.

"Easy girl, your fine. You did a great job." Instantly, Ayako settled down. I could hear her heart pounding hard against her chest. And I don't think it was from running around like that. I mentally rolled my eyes at my brothers charm, and looked towards the rest of SPR.

"Alright!" I said clapping my hands together. "Who's next?"

/ /

An hour later, everyone (SPR) turned into wolves. Ayako, a red wolf. Monk, a brown wolf. John, a light brown wolf. Masako, a grey wolf. Yasahara, a grey wolf with white markings. Lin, a blueish black wolf. And Naru, a midnight, black wolf.

"Great job, you all did so well for your first time!" I said clapping. I saw Monk's, John's and Yasahara's tails start to wag from my compliment. I giggled slightly from the sight. Sean walked forward, announcing the next task.

"Now, we're going to teach you how to hunt with your beasts. Then, we will teach you how to fight. Both of these tasks will teach you how to communicate and get along with your beasts. And one thing that you should know, your beast has a mind of it's own. So you need to know how to control it in certian situations."

Ayako barked at Sean, asking 'like what?' Sean looked over at Ayako and said, "You'll find out very soon." And with that, there weren't anymore questions.

"Now-"

"Let's go." Elsa said, interrupting me. I gave out a small sigh. Sean squeazzed my shoulder and gave me his famous smile. I jumped down from the rock I was sitting on, turning into a giant, snow leopard. Sean coming down as a huge liger beside me. Elsa became a black leopard, Angelina turned into a Cheetah. As we started to walk off I saw Noemi run over to Lin and bump into him, giving a chuff in greeting. Lin, being bigger than Nomi, stared down in confusion at my sister. I gave a mental smile.

"_Wait-hold on. How come when you guys changed, you didn't shake like we did?_" Ayako barked at Sean and myself. I walked over toward my human family and sat in front of them.

_"We have been changing like this for thousands of years. We can transform in the air, or we can just imagine ourselves like this and we'll be able to change." _Monk, Ayako and Yasahara had a look of disappointment in their look.

_"Don't worry, you just need more practice. Oh and Nomi wants to play with you, Lin." _Lin's head whipped up at the mention of his name and looked back down to Nomi, not knowing what to do. I walked over to Lin and gently nudged my sister. Nomi, being as light as she is, fell over. Then, Nomi got up and started to bat at my face. When she got bored with my face, she went to attack my tail, trying to catch it every time it moved. I scooped her up in my paw and layed down with her, licking her behind her ears to calm her down. After a bit, Nomi was content. I heard a hummed growl in the distant. I looked over to see Elsa sitting, her tail twitching unpatiently. I mentally rolled my eyes and went to grab Nomi by her scruff when she turned to lay on her back and bat at my mouth. I looked at her, cocking my head to the side in confusion.

It was then that Noemi looked over at Lin when I got what she wanted. I got up and went to Lin.

_"Noemi wants you to carry her while we run." _Lin's ear twitched in response, giving me a look that said 'what'? I nudged my sister over to Lin with my nose. Lin just stared at her, not moving. I gave out a small growl.

_"All you have to do is just carry her by her scruff with your mouth. But don't bite down hard. Do it gently." _After a moments hesitation, Lin finally (and by finally I mean really slow-like) picked up my sister, moving very carefully so he wouldn't hurt her. Both Nomi and I made a growl in approval. I went to go back to the front of the pack when I saw Maritza run up to John.

_"Do you want me to carry you like your sister?" _Maritza quickly nodded at him. John made a chuckle sort of noise in his throat and grabbed my sister. I noticed that John had an easier time than Lin and he looked like it came natural to him. With a smile, I grabbed Ahni and ran deeper into the woods.

/ /

We were off in groups to hunt so we wouldn't get in each others way. My uncle Jerry was one group. My uncle James was the second. Angelina and Elsa was the third group. The last was Sean and Myself.

**(Here are the groups in order) **

**Jerry- John, Maritza, Ahni **

**James- Monk, Yasahara, **

**Angelina&Elsa- Ayako, Masako **

**Sean&Selena- Naru, Lin, Noemi **

_"You have to be very still and quiet when hunting prey. They should not be able to sense you there or hear you breathe." _My brother explained. Naru and Lin sat and watched. My brother looked to me, signaling to show them what to do. I nodded my head and walked over behind a nearby bush, staring out into the clearing. Moments later, I spotted a doe big enough for the group. Locking my gaze in the creature, I felt the earth beneath my paws getting ready to make a move. In one swift move, I pounced onto the deer and wrestled it to the ground. It took some time, but it finally died.

I dragged the doe back to the group, dropping it to the ground successfully. Naru and Lin stared at the deer, while Nomi ran for the meal to eat with Sean and myself. I took aside some of the doe for Naru. It looked like I wasn't the only one to have that idea, seeing Nomi drag a huuuge piece of bloody meat (it was bigger than her so she had a tough time dragging it) over to Lin. Smiling, I did the same for Naru. Nomi and I nudged the meat with our noses (Nomi with her whole body) over to the two who didn't eat. They both hesitated at first, but Lin gave in quickly since Nomi jumped onto Lin's head and kept nipping at his ear. When Lin bent down to pick at his meat, my sister fell off of him and I had to look away to keep myself from giggling. Naru on the other hand, was very different. It took him longer for him to cave in. But after a while of Lin finishing his dinner, Naru decided to give the animal a try.

* * *

**Sorry for the long update, I just had to keep going. **

**Preview of the next chapter: Next lesson is flying! **

**Hope you like it **

**Plz R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sassykins11261: Here's chapter 13 you guys! Sorry for the delay! **

**I do not own Ghost Hunt **

**"..." speaking a different language **

"..." Speaking normal

**Chapter 17 **

**Lesson 2: Flying. . . **

After we gathered together (and after Monk and Yasahara bragging about catching and eating the biggest animal) we decided that the next lesson will be-

"Flying?!" Ayako screamed in horror.

"Alright, flying!" Monk and Yasahara said, pumping their fists in the air.

"Don't worry Ayako, We'll partner you up with someone you really trust." Ayako instantly calmed once my brother layed his hand on her arm.

"Okay." Said Ayako batting her eye lashes at him.

"Monk, your with Ayako!" Ordered my brother.

"What?!" Ayako groaned as Monk just smiled happily.

"Masako, your with John." John and Masako nodded as they smiled at each other.

"Yasahara, your with Madoka."

"What the-When did Madoka get here?!" Everyone ignored Monk's question and went on.

"And obviously Lin, your with Naru." Neither of them made a move or eye contact.

"And since someone has gotten attached with my friends, you will also be partnered with them as well." I said looking at my younger sisters.

"Nomi, your with Lin and Naru."

"Yay!-"

"Oomph!" Nomi jumped onto Lin and made him lose some air from her sudden impact.

"Maritza, your with John." Maritza just smiled and ran towards John.

"And Ahni, your with Yasahara and Madoka." Ahni nodded her head and walked over to her group.

"Okay! Just like last time, you'll all be in groups. And also just like last time, you'll all have someone assigned to teach you." Sean said.

"Jerry, your in charge of Masako, John and Maritza." My uncle nodded and smiled at me.

"James, you in charge of Yasahara, Madoka and Ahni." Said my brother.

"Angel and Elsa, your in charge of Ayako and Monk." Angel smiled whilst Elsa just rolled her eyes in disgust.

"And Sean and myself will be in charge of Naru, Lin and Nomi. Everyone know who there with?" All nodded.

"Okay let's go!" Elsa yelled waving her hand above her head.

/ /

We were at the edge of the cliff, Nomi was bouncing around in Lin's arms, excited to fly. Naru walked closer to the edge and looked down, coming back with a poker face. _Of course_.

"It's a 100 foot drop!" Nomi said, her voice echoing.

"It's 200." Corrected Lin.

"Ow!" Nomi winced as Sean tied a rope around her waist that was connected to lin and Naru. Sean and I tied the end of the rope to a nearby stump.

"What are you doing?" Asked Nomi.

"I'm tying the rope to something sturdy in case something happens." Said Sean. I walked over in front of our group, my hands on my hips and a smile on my face.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

Nomi yelled, pumping her fist in the air screaming 'Yes'. Naru and Lin just stared at me. _I'll take that as a yes. _I thought.

''Alright, now take off your shirts." Nomi was already taking off her shirt while the others just looked flustered.

''Excuse me?" Said Naru.

"You don't want your shirts to be ripped apart and ruined do you?" After I said that, they started to shed off their upper clothing. After that, we edged closer to the fall of the cliff and both Sean and I held tight onto the rope.

"Okay guys are you ready?" Sean asked. Naru Lin and Nomi were lined up by the drop. Nomi was jumping around, happy that she was going to fly.

"One."

"Alright, you tell me when to go, I'm ready." Mumbled Nomi.

"Two-"

"I was born ready! Yes."

"Calm down." Said Sean to Nomi.

"Three!"

"What the-Woah!" Suddenly, Nomi jumped off the cliff, dragging a surprised Naru and Lin with her. Sean and I looked over the edge to see everyone just hanging. Sean and I looked at each other and laughed to ourselves.

"Hows it hanging guys!?" Sean yelled. Naru and Lin had an annoyed expression on their faces. After we pulled the guys (and girl) up Sean and I decided to show them first.

"Why didn't you just do that in the first place?" Asked Naru. I shrugged my shoulders and took off my top. _Thank goodness I'm wearing a sports bra_. I thought.

"Ok, this is what you do. "I began.

"You have to feel the air against you. Imagine that your already flying in the sky. Close your eyes. Just breathe. And-" Both Sean and I leaned back and were falling. I felt Naru and Lin running and watching us fall. But, before anything happened. . .

/ /

Sean and Selena _wooshed_ past Naru and Lin as they flew higher and higher into the air. Sean had big, white wings. But, they were not as big as Selena's. Selena's wings were also white, but they were a very pure white that glistened whenever light shimmered off of them. They were about a yard wide.

As the two were flying, Nomi untied her rope around her waist and jumped off as well. Selena saw this and glided under her like a mother bird would do to her baby bird. All three of them were like that for a while, just gliding in the air. Soon, they were joined by some of Sean's (and Selena's fiance choices) friends.

Selena stopped short and flew toward the drop of the cliff, just hovering above the leader and assistent of SPR.

''Aren't you guys going to join us?" Selena asked, her hand stretched out to them. Lin and Naru looked at each other, deciding who was going first. It seemed to be Lin. At this time, the rest who were flying gathered by Selena's side and encouraged the humans.

''Just jump off Lin, I'm right here. You can trust me." Selena said. Nomi was looking over her shoulder, carefully watching Lin (now her human) hoping nothing bad happened.

Lin jumped off as told, but nothing was happening. He was just falling. Everyone was still, so was time. Naru just watched as his assisstant and long best friend was falling to his death. And he couldn't do anything. It was like Gene all over again.

Suddenly, Lin was gliding. He was actually gliding in the air. Lin opened his eyes for the first time since he jumped. What he saw amazed him. He had black wings that were probably smaller than Sean's. Then, Lin looked down to see Sean gliding under him as Selena did to Nomi. Sean moved to Lin's side and smiled. Lin was now flying on his own. _Not bad, human._ Sean thought. As they stopped to hover by Selena and the others, something blurred past Sean. Everyone looked to see Nomi hugging Lin (to death) with a huge smile on her face.

''How cute." Selena mumbled to herself. Selena looked at Naru with an expecting glance.

''Alright Naru, it's your turn now."

The samething happened with Naru as what happened with Lin. He was just falling to his death at first. Until Selena went under him and waited till his wings opened up.

Now Naru's wings were as black as midnight. They were the same size as Lin's. Now everyone was flying.

''Ok, let's go find everyone else and see how they're doing." Selena said, waving everyone to follow her.

/ /

I saw Elsa and Angelina standing, while Monk and Ayako were trying to land without hurting anyone. I dropped and stopped, landing softly on my feet beside Elsa. I saw that Angel was calm and collected, while Elsa was tapping her finger on her arm, her face red from anger. She was starting to grow impatient.

''These humans of yours are hopeless-How are you dealing with their lack of understanding?!" Elsa spoke, not even looking at me, but more at Monk and Ayako landing on everything besides their feet. I lightly smiled and put my hand on her arm. Elsa looked at me then.

''Patience." I said. Elsa just rolled her eyes and gave out a huff of annoyance.

''I am being patient! But they're simply just not listening to a word I say!" We watch as the pair try landing again. Monk was doing perfect, dropping fast then stopping short.

''Hey Elsa do you see this? I finally got that drop low, stop short technique. Ha!" Suddenly, Ayako came crashing into Monk as she lost her balance.

''Oof!" Angel and I looked at Elsa.

''Uugh, this is impossible!" Esla exclaimed throwing her hands in the air. I turned just in time to see Elsa fly off.

"Hey where are you going?" I yelled.

"I need a break!" I let out a defeated sigh. A hand laid down on my upper arm. I looked up to see my sister Angel giving me a soft smile. I gave one in return.

"Give her some time. She'll get used to this." Silence passed between us after she said that.

"Eventually." I laughed after Angel corrected herself.

"Selena." I saw my brother walking towards me with Naru and the rest following him. Lin holding a sleeping Nomi in his arms. Her head cradled in the crook of his neck. I smiled at the sight before me as I answered Sean.

"I think it's time to head back." I nodded my head and we all headed off to home.

/ /

After we ate, everyone settled down in the sun room, watching the last of the sun in the sky. Some of us were in our wolf forms (Lin, Monk, Ayako, Yasahara, Madoka and Nomi).

Ayako was laid down with Monk trying to play with her.

Madoka was being pet by Maritza who was leaning against John's legs.

Yasahara was laying on his back, dreaming.

Lin was laying besides the glass wall near the heater. Nomi trying to get him to play by batting at his face and ears and biting his tail. Finally, after two minutes Lin grabbed Nomi and laid her down between his paws. Taking my sister by surprise, Lin started to lick Nomi behind her head. Suddenly, Nomi began to purr rather loudly. Soon, she fell asleep with Lin.

* * *

**Hey! **

**Sorry again for the late update, I'm trying suuuuuuper hard to try and keep up but I can't. **

**And i'm sorry! **

**Don't forget to R&R **

**PLZ R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sassykins11261: Here's chapter 13 you guys! Sorry for the delay! **

**I do not own Ghost Hunt **

**"..." speaking a different language **

"..." Speaking normal

**Chapter 18**

**Day Off. . . **

The next morning my family and I were in the (huuuge!) kitchen preparing breakfast. I turned to see the rest coming down the stairs. Most with a sleepy expression on their face. And of course, Nomi was with Lin and Maritza was with John. Nomi being carried by Lin, and Maritza holding John's hand. I mentally rolled my eyes at my sisters and went back to cooking.

As everyone was settling down in their seats, Nomi (sitting in Lin's lap) asked a question.

"What's for breakfast _Bupa_?" My body instantly flinched.

"Bupa?"

"Jeez, how many names do you got?" I turned towards Ayako with a defeated grin on my face, looking at my little sisters.

"It's my nickname." I then turned back to the cooking food and continued. "It was given to me by Ahni, that's when it started. Ahni was young and couldn't pronounce my name. One day she called out to me saying 'Bupa'! And I've been called that ever since." Everyone look towards Ahni who was sitting at the counter drinking juice. Ahni, who was starting to get nervous under all the stares, set down her glass with a confused look. "What?" Everyone laughed, and I mean _everyone laughed_.

* * *

Later that day literally we were all sitting in the living room. This time, I was in my wolf form. My fur was white as snow, glistening in the gleam of light. My eyes were the same colours as in all my other forms. My brother was also in his wolf form only he was much bigger than I. My sisters were too in their wolf forms. Ahni, Maritza and Nomi were all white, but since they were younger they were also smaller than the rest of us.

Naru, being the only one who hadn't turned, was sitting on the couch reading the latest book from our library(just think of the library from Beauty and the Beast).

Yasu and Monk were playing tug-of-war that my Mother had brought out for us.

Madoka, Masako, Ayako and Ahni were all taking a nap in the big bed that my Mother also brought out.

My brother and I were watching over everyone as it was our duty(ha, _duty_).

And of course Maritza and Nomi were clinging again. Maritza was with John curled up next to his side.

Nomi was currently being licked behind the ears by Lin.

I mentally smiled and walked over by the two. _"Hey."_ I said. Lin looked up and I could see a hint of a smile. I laid down, closely, next to him and just watched. It was silent at first but after a while I said. _"She's very attached to you. It's kind of amazing." _

_"Why is that?" _Lin looked over to me and stared waiting for my response. _"She's usually not clingy to men. The only guy she is clingy to is Sean. But either than that she's only clingy to Mother and me. Like the rest." _Lin said nothing, just continued to stare at me with a blank face. _"It's cute really. The way she clings to you." _I quickly said. And I could have sworn I saw a hint of blush rising above Lin's fur. Suddenly, I licked Lin's cheek and rested my head under his chin. I don't know what came over me to do that but it happened.

And Lin went along with it. . .

* * *

It has been two months since SPR and I arrived at my home Country. Since then there has been surprising things that happened. Yes, everyone had learned about my family and where I've come from. But, what's more surprising is the following situations that happened after. We went on with our teaching and everyone has been doing shockingly good. Everyone are able to fly expertly, as well as transforming into any of their beasts form. We also found out what element they all can control. But, many of them have the same element. So instead of teaching them seperately, we just put them into their elemental groups.

The water group contained; Masako, John (And since she's already learning the element) Maritza. Being taught by my sister Angelina.

The Earth group contained; Monk and Yasu. Being taught by both of my uncles, James and Jerome.

The fire group had; Ayako, Madoka (Being the last to be attached to a human) Ahni (She's attached to both Ayako and Madoka). Being taught by my sister Elsa.

And the air group (which was shocking to the whole Royal Lunar family at first) was; Naru and Lin. Being taught by me.

There had also been surprising couples that have gottened together. In all my years of life, never have I once thought that my family members mates would be humans. _Especially_ from SPR!

The first shocking couple was my brother and Madoka. It took me longer to notice because of the way they both acted. It was like they had no interest for each other. To be honest I thought Ayako would somehow get Sean to go out with her. But when Madoka and Sean got together I was rather astonished. When my brother told the elders of his human mate it was full of suspense. It felt like eternity to hear what they thought about the mating, I held my breath the entire time. Even though I don't need to breathe to keep living. But finally, after a long moment of silence, they agreed and we all howled for joy (Yes we howl. . .).

Next, was my sister Angelina and Naru. It was an unforseen predicament that came our way. Everyone kept telling me that they all thought that Naru and I would end up together. Even my family told me _that_! In the beginning, when I first met Naru, I thought the same thing. But, I don't feel that anymore. It's so cute whenever I see them. They're so sweet together! Naru treats Angelina like none other. It's like he's a completely different person. He's sweet, kind, and he makes her laugh.

I know, unimaginable right!

Of course, we all seen Ayako, Monk, John and Masako ending up together (Separately obviously).

The strangest couple was. . .

* * *

**Hey! **

**Sorry again for the late update, I'm trying suuuuuuper hard to try and keep up but I can't. **

**And i'm sorry! **

**Don't forget to R&R **

**PLZ R&R! **

.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sassykins11261: Here's chapter 13 you guys! Sorry for the delay! **

**I do not own Ghost Hunt **

**"..." speaking a different language **

"..." Speaking normal

**Please R&R! I have only gotten one review and no one is leaving me any messages about my story. I'm starting to think that no one is interested in the story anymore. I'm close to just giving up and not finishing it. So please, leave me reviews. I would like to know what you think! Along with my other stories PLLLLLLLLLLLLZ! **

* * *

**Chapter 19 **

Everyone has gotten together, including me.

Monk is with Ayako.

John is with Masako.

Yasu is with my sister, Elsa.

Naru is with my other sister, Angelina.

Sean is with Madoka.

And Lin and I have surprisingly ended up together.

The elders approved of all of our mating choices(Sean, Elsa, Angelina and I). It's funny, because when this whole thing started none of us knew _this _was going to happen. Everyone getting together I mean. So far we ignored our training and just focused on spending more time with each other.

Half a year has passed since we first arrived and more surprises just keep coming up!

_Flashback_

_It was another relaxing, calm day and everyone was enjoying it in the Sun Room. It was quiet, but that too was relaxing. Silence continued to fill the room until My Mother and Father came in. Both standing tall with confidence and grace. They walked over to us and for some reason I felt like something important was going to happen, changing all of our lives forever. _

_I lifted my head from Lin's shoulder, straightening up for my parents. As does Sean, Angelina and Elsa. Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see a hint of a frown from Lin when I sat up more. I slightly smiled and squeezed his hand that I was holding with mine. "Good morning Mother, Father." I said in a quiet voice. Both of my parents greeted me back and everyone else. "There is something we need to discuss." Father says. His words may have sounded calm and soft, but to my families ears and the kingdoms, It was an order from the King and our Alpha. We had to listen, even if we didn't want to. After my Father spoke my siblings bodies and mine suddenly became rigid and moved on their own according. _

_We started to stand up but Mother put up a hand to stop us. "Not just you. This is something **all **of you need to hear." My brother and I gave each other a confused look, then to our parent's. Immediately, Sean and I attached ourselves to our mates. In fear we would lose them. "Have the elders changed their minds of our mates?" I asked. Both Mother and Father shook their heads. Mother looked at us with a small smile and a warm look in her eyes. "No my child, they haven't." After she said that we all visibly relaxed. Not just myself, but all of us let out a breath of relief. _

_"Then what is it?" I heard my brother ask. Mother and Father looked at each other before speaking. The look in their eyes told me they were questioning whether to tell us or not. Then, I heard something I did not want to hear for a while. _

_"The elders want us to-" _

_"Mate. . ." I said with a breath. My parents nodded their heads. That's when I stood up. "But why? We just became mates-Why so soon?" I asked as I walked over to my parents. "We cannot question their reasons. We just have to accept them. There's nothing we can do." Mother said trying to reassure me. "Besides, all of you are old enough and very much ready to start a family." I just stared at my Father, not knowing what to think, or say. _

_It was silent, the air becoming thick. My Father rested his hand upon my shoulder-_

_"What's going on? What do the elders want?" My head whipped toward Monk, his face showing much confusion. I let out a breath and walked back to Lin letting Sean explain since he's the oldest. My brother hated the idea but did it anyway. Taking a deep breath, he explained. "The elders want us to. . ." _

_"Mate." I finished since my brother was having a hard time. Monk asked what mating was and the rest of us just sighed. "Mating is becoming one with your mate and creating a family." Naru said. Monk's face paled at the word but he wasn't the only one. "W-why so soon?" He asked. My family shrugged in response. "No one knows their reasoning's. We just do what we're told." I said. _

_"So we just have to mate and the elders will be happy?" Asked Lin. _

_"But there's a time limit." Everyone looked at my father like he was crazy. "How much time do we have?" I dreaded to hear the answer to my own question. _

_"You have until Winter..." _

_Present _

And here we are now, sitting in the sun room just relaxing. Well, some of us trying to relax. . .

Angelina, Madoka and I were 3 months pregnant! I didn't know about the others, but I was always uncomfortable. I tossed and turned in bed because of the pups-I mean-children. But, I never showed it to the others.

Elsa and Yasu were still trying. But I could already smell my sister with pup.

At first, I was very nervous since I knew nothing of being a Mother. But then, I calmed down since I have experience with my younger siblings.

Lin was happy and so was Naru and Sean.

_Proud fathers. _I thought-

"Ooh!" Lin whipped his head toward me at the sound of my voice. His eyes full of worry. "What's wrong?" He asked. I smiled lightly and grabbed his hand. "Nothing, the pups are just kicking." Lin's hand immediently went to my slightly swollen stomach. We stayed like that for a while, content feeling our creation kicking. When suddenly, Lin's head popped up and he looked at me with a questional look. "Pups?"

"Hmm? Oh shoot! I meant babies." I said, a blush creeping up on my face. Lin chuckled lightly, cupping my cheek with his warm, large hand and nuzzled my neck where my mating mark was. Shivers instantly went up my spine and around my body. I sighed in content and began purring like the big kitten inside me. I curled into Lin's side(As much as I could because of my stomach) and started to fall asleep.

* * *

**There it is. The next chapter. **

**Please Read and Review I would like to know what people think!**


End file.
